George Noory
George Ralph Noory(born June 4, 1950) is the host of the popular nationally-syndicated radio show Coast to Coast AM. George replaced C2C founder Art Bell who retired from the show in 2006. Radio George Noory is the host of the popular nationally-syndicated radio show Coast to Coast AM. George replaced C2C founder Art Bell who retired from the show in 2006. What is significant is almost slavish adherence to a strictly denier stance when it comes to global climate science. Noory cuts the widest swath of the occult the mystical and the unusual on the guests he books for his late night call in show. This broad spectrum is conspicuously missing when it comes to global science. Every guest he has on concerning this subject is a who's who of scientific outliers or down right loons. On one broadcast he said how it would be very helpful if they devoted a night to debating the subject. This night of debate of course never took place and never will. Facts are not George's friend. George's program is distributed by the Premier Radio Network. The same network that distributes Sean Hannity and Rush Limbaugh. This uber conservative pro fossil fuel corporation is not interested in an alternative perspective on anything except selling more fossil fuels. What this sale does to the environment is of little concern to Premier, certainly to the oil companies....and clearly to Noory. As long as they're talking about crystals or astral plane projection or the possible discovery of Atlantis everyone that tugs on Noory's puppet strings is friendly. I want to be George's friend. I want to tell him that being a whore to the coal and oil industry is not something he should do. But does he listen to me? Nooooooo. No he doesn't. Family George grew up in Detroit with two younger sisters. He graduated from the University of Detroit in 1972 with a bachelor's degree in Communications.Alumnus Profile: George Noory '72 University of Detroit Mercy Retrieved Jan 7, 2012 In 1996 he hosted a late-night program called Nighthawk. George is currently divorced and has said on-air that he has been married twice. (He once referred to the odd-hours and stress of working as a late-night talk show host as one of the reasons for his failed marriages.) Noory has three children, and four grandchildren.(fact?) He has at least one daughter whose birthday is in April.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2012/04/18 See also *''Coast to Coast Topics'': Chemtrail theory, Classified information in the United States, SETI, Time travel, Central Intelligence Agency, United States Department of Defense, Albert Einstein, Ufology, paranormal, string theory, near-death experience, ghosts, electronic voice phenomena, Dannion Brinkley, Carl Sagan, solar system, Peak Oil, biodiesel, Global Warming *''Coast to Coast personalities'': Richard C. Hoagland, Ed Dames, Jonathan Christian Webster, Linda Moulton Howe *''Radio'': Coast to Coast AM, List of radio programs References Bibliography * Worker in the Light. Tor Books, 2006. ISBN 0765310872. With William J. Birnes. * '' Journey to the Light''. Tor Books, 2009. ISBN 0765321033. With William J. Birnes. * Talking to the Dead. Tor Books, 2011. ISBN 0765325381. With Rosemary Ellen Guiley. External links *Coast to Coast AM with George Noory *Predictions with George Noory TV Show *Boiling Pits Of Sewage *Q&A with George Noory from Willamette Week *How to Ruin a Radio Show: The George Noory Story Noory, George R. Noory, George R.